An Unconventional Relationship
by ImmaculateVirgin
Summary: A story about how Hanataro managed to attract the affections of Tsubaki, an uncouth female fighter of the 11th
1. Chapter 1

_Author's Note_

This is the first story I've actually written down, so I would love feedback! I was unsure about putting this online but wanted to see how my writing is. I've also chosen to work on my own character development by using an original character. It felt odd to only used she/her and not to include details. Thank you for reading!

I'll be continuing this story and working to improve my style.

* * *

She had already been a member of Squad Eleven for a while, when she first saw Hanataro. Her friend was knocked out during a training, or as most sane people would put it, mindless fighting. Being a semi-considerate friend, she dragged her comrade's unconscious body to the Fourth Division. After all, he was a childhood buddy. Tsubaki's large stature and stern eyes seemed to frighten off any of the meeker squad members. Though this wasn't anything new, she was cursed with the piercing eyes of a predator and had somehow managed to grow to a whopping six feet and two whole inches.

Instead of speaking to a healer, she dumped her friend onto a random bed in the main room where the low priority cases went. Tsubaki didn't know much about healing or such but assumed he had a concussion. Going out into halls, she found a niche to settle down in for a nap.

The sensation of a cool hand on her forehead woke her up. Grabbing the offending appendage was pure instinct but managed to draw a yelp from the person. Green eyes followed a path up the slim arm to the flustered face of Hanataro. This was the precise moment Tsubaki was a goner.

Most people wouldn't think it but Tsubaki was attracted to cute things. She didn't like feeling threatened or being submissive, so her types tended towards the more intellectual of feminine males of the Gotei Thirteen. If this information were ever to come out she would be humiliated. The mindless brutes of her division were her only choice. At least there she could beat up any overly familiar men and not be scolded for her behavior. Her weakness of Hanataro's appearance was the result of denying her preferences for so long.

He wasn't much to look at, small and plain; certainly nothing to write home about. Tsubaki didn't see his appeal at first either. She was too focused on 'why is he touching me' instead of 'tiny, cute person is touching me'. Of course she scolded him for waking a sleeping person and telling him to mind his own damn business. Hanataro's face lost its slight smile and was wary of the awoken fighter. She merely tapped him on the head and strode off to see if her idiotic friend had awoken yet. There were better things to do than hang around in the halls of the Fourth being annoyed by too cute for their own good weaklings.

* * *

Tsubaki woke up later that month from a dream about, of all people, that cute healer. She rolled over with a grunt to face her small collection of stuffed animals that no one knew about. When she wasn't sleeping they were shoved under her futon.

_A nameless nurse shouldn't be racing through her mind! Think about anything else!_ Tsubaki had to regain her aloofness. The last thing she need was to become the laughing stock of the Eleventh Division.

All day his face followed her. As she ran drills, ate lunch, fought some assholes who thought she was an easy target, and as she took her evening bath. This pattern didn't change all week. Obviously this was because she wasn't used to seeing cute things and not because she _liked_ him or something.

The warm sunshine kept her dozing as she attempting to practice some sword play by herself one morning. That was how Yumichika spotted her, staring off into space with her sword touching the ground. It was obvious that something was up and he had to know. He was the division gossip and had a reputation to uphold. He was constantly checking up on Tsubaki, who was a diamond in the rough if you asked him.

"Any reason you're trying to catch flies?" That got her straightening up and snapping her jaw shut. Tsubaki's harsh glare focused on Yumichika. "Really dear, you've been out of it lately. If you already weren't antisocial enough, no one's heard you talk at all this week."

Tsubaki huffed in indignation. She wasn't antisocial! She had talked! Well, only to the cafeteria workers… "What, you miss my lovely voice?" she growled out. She was known for her husky voice that could have been sensual if she didn't always look like she was about to kill someone.

"Of course, no one else humors me like you do," Yumichika retorted. "Don't try to deflect. You have to dish what's been on your mind!" He was pretty desperate for a real conversation that wasn't about fighting. The Eleventh wasn't known for their wit.

Her brow wrinkled and she looked off at the training fields to avoid his knowing gaze. "There's nothing to dish. Now let me get back to training."

"You're no fun. And stop making that face, it'll stick."

Tsubaki grunted in reply and the two sparred for a bit. She would try to act like her usual self and humor Yumichika, if only because he was one of the few people she could call a friend.

* * *

After a rousing fight over in the Eleventh, Tsubaki found herself back at the Fourth. This time she was there for herself. It felt like she thrown out her shoulder. Whatever it was, it hurt like hell. Sadly, her unintentional death stare was scaring off the division members before they could even talk to her. _I forgot who wussy these guys are. I'm just wasting my time._ Accepting that her shoulder would have to wait, Tsubaki stood up to leave when the unknown star of her dreams appeared. _Shit._

"Ah, Eleventh san!" Well, he didn't seem as scared as the others.

"Hey, fix this would you?" She pointed at her right shoulder and sat back down.

"Y-yes, of course!" He checked over her arm and shoulder, only blushing a little bit which surprised her. Her uniform wasn't very modest; it was an open sleeveless kimono that showed her chest bindings underneath and the typical hakama. Hanataro frowned when he came to a place on her arm that hurt particularly bad. Using medical kido, he held his hand over it until Tsubaki felt the pain lessen.

"You had a fracture and muscle strain, Eleventh san. I would recommend not using your arm for the rest of the day." He smiled slightly at her.

Putting on her restrained face, which wasn't very good for talking to others, she said, "Thanks. And it's Tsubaki, not Eleventh san." She stood up then and promptly towered over Hanataro who looked like he had forgotten how tall she was. Wanting to leave, Tsubaki made for the exit.

"Uh, I'm Hanataro!" She glanced over her shoulder at him but continued on her way. Manners or talking to boys weren't strong suit. It had never really been an issue before.

When she arrived back at the Eleventh's barracks, Yumichika was there to greet her. "Something good happen?" He was curious about how Tsubaki was managing to smile while maintaining her usual death glare. It wasn't very beautiful to look at.

He received no answer just a quit mumble about 'cute things'. She was an odd one for sure.


	2. Chapter 2

_Author's Note_

_Here's chapter two! I might be updating pretty fast on this since I'm not very busy this week. I'll be flying back to the US this Sunday and I'll start a new fic then. Maybe I'll be done with this one by then. I may post some of my sketches of Tsubaki so you can seen my image of her. _

_Some translations for the story so far. Tsubaki means Camellia and is one of my favorite flowers(also my namesake). Hageshi no Shisa is a semi accurate translation of Vicious Guardian Lion-Dog. Shisa are dog-lion creatures that are said to repeal evil spirits and keep good ones in. Some homes(including my own) have statues of these creatures by the front doors. I think Shisa are a good representation of Tsubaki's personality. Big and scary but meant to protect and even attract good things._

_As usual, please leave some reviews and any suggestions. I already have two and would like to thank Hylla and Squalo King for them!_

* * *

The Eleventh Division barracks were unusually quiet as morning broke. Perhaps it was due to the copious amounts of alcohol consumed last night or the amount of members stuck in the Fourth's medical ward. Either way Tsubaki was grateful for a relaxing morning. She stretched up from her futon and yawned widely. There was nothing better than working out the kinks in her back while listening to the soft morning sounds outside.

Going through her morning routine, which included applying copious amounts of eye liner and creating a messy braid, Tsubaki dressed and grabbed her Zanpakuto, Hageshi no Shisa. He greeted her with a soft growl that echoed in her head. Since they were both head strong and fierce, she had struggled to achieve Shinkai but had managed it somehow. He was hard to read and sometimes would refuse her when it amused him. Personally, Tsubaki thought he was a little shit. This may say something about Tsubaki though.

She walked the long hallways of the barracks which lead to the gates into the common paths of Seireitei. It was a free day for her. She had beaten another division member in a fight and made him take her weekend duties.

All she wanted to do was maybe find something to eat and do a little window shopping in the markets that were scattered throughout Seireitei. There were rumors of a new stall that sold red bean cakes. Those were her favorite.

Other Shinigami were roaming the streets and meeting up with friends on their day off. Seireitei's streets were less full than usual. Tsubaki fell into a sort of relaxed wander, just listening to the chatter. Of course this was when her day was interrupted.

Passing an alley, she glanced over when she heard some familiar voices.

She was greeted with the sight of five Eleventh members picking on some Fourth members. They were probably on some errand since they held bundles to their chests. Looking a bit closer she recognized the face of that cute healer, Hanataro was it?

"Oi! Whatcha doing?" She called out to the large fighters, already in a foul mood since her red bean treats were now delayed. If there were none left, she would make these idiots regret it.

Her division members turned to her and smirked when they recognized the ill-tempered woman. Almost everyone in her division knew of her or at least her physical description.

"Hey, if it isn't the lady! Move on, we're just talking to these weaklings," The tallest of the bunch, and also the ugliest, called out to her. "Yeah, just a little fun!" The others agreed and eyed the shaking healers.

While Tsubaki loved fighting and challenging herself, she didn't think much of harassing those weaker than herself. It was one thing if the small looking Fourth division healers had picked a fight but she doubted that was the case. These Eleventh punks were just weaklings themselves if they were getting their kicks from hurting people that couldn't defend themselves.

And it wasn't like she wanted to look cool for that cute healer! She had some morals!

"Not today boys, get yer asses back to the division," she'd warn them off first and then let them pick a fight with her if they wanted. She'd whip some sense into them.

The big idiot grunted at her, seemingly threatened by a woman ordering him around. Wrong step one: Thinking less of Tsubaki because she was female. Then he riled up his buddies mouthing off some nonsense about how he would 'do what he wanted'. Like she cared. Ugly came at her with his arms swinging. Wrong step two: Throwing a punch at someone who was both faster and stronger than you. Tsubaki caught the punch with her hand. That had Ugly shocked and gave her the opening she needed.

Tsubaki threw her own punch into his gut and threw him back into his buddies. They reacted like any other Eleventh member by rushing at her with swords drawn. Not bothering to draw Shisa, she swung the sheathed sword at the men. Slowly by surely she took them down. They weren't much of a fight like she predicted. Standing over the unconscious bodies, Tsubaki turned to the awestruck group of healers.

There were three healers staring at her, not quite believing that this scary looking woman had saved them. And without drawing her sword either!

Hanataro was the first to break out of his shock. "Thank you, Tsubaki san!" He scrabbled over to her, almost tripping on Ugly. Of course, Tsubaki caught him by the shoulder.

"It's nothing. Don't go thinking I'm nice or something," she glared over at the other two healers and tried not to blush at the attention.

"We appreciate it none the less. Oh, you're hurt," Hanataro was close enough to see a bleeding cut that ran down Tsubaki's toned arm. "H-here." He placed a kido glowing hand on her upper arm.

That lead to Tsubaki death glaring at anywhere but Hanataro and watching the gash on her arm seal up from the corner of her eye. Afterwards, she escorted the three out of the alley and towards the Fourth, saying something about heading that way. She thought back sadly to her day off and her missed treats.

Arriving at the front gates, Hanataro turned to Tsubaki and thanked her once more. "Take this as a reward." He pulled out a white paper bag from the ever-present backpack all healers carried. The three bowed to her and scurried off. Tsubaki stood for a bit at the gate with her hand clenched around the bag. Not because she was happy or anything! Just thinking!

When she arrived back at the barracks, she managed to avoid the prying questions of Yumichika, who still hadn't bought her excuses about her behavior. Settling down on the floor, she peered into the paper bag. There sat three of the red bean cakes she had sought out earlier. Shisa's soft laugh echoed in her skull, chortling about her luck and witless boys. She hushed him and began to eat the gone cold sweets.

If you have passed by Tsubaki's window at that moment, you would have seen a blushing young woman glaring at a paper bag and mumbling about cute healers that she needed to avoid.


	3. Chapter 3

_Author's Note_

_Another update! I'm been writing so fast! All this spare time between Korean exams is great. I've slowly been consumed by the fluff. It has definitely become more sweet than I expected. Tsubaki is reacting in a girly manner but somehow acting like a man? I'm as clueless as her, so my depiction of her and Hanataro's relationship might be strange. If you have any suggestions, please send them in! An asexual aromantic attempting to portray attraction is a little hard, haha._

_I was debating whether or not to translate Tsubaki's incantation in the story so I'll give you the Japanese version here (may be incorrect, my Japanese is not at a high enough level, so it's pretty basic) Kane o okurimasu, meaning to send out/forth bells. I wanted it to have a kind of religious or shrine feel? Like the white ropes with bells on them you see at temples. So deep huh?_

_This chapters my longest, and I hope you enjoy it. Please leave a review! Thanks to King Squalo and Nasha-Rei Kun for their reviews! I'm glad you like that this story is lighthearted and sweet. And that my OC is believable! Wow! I try to make her realistic as a death god can be!_

* * *

Tsubaki had been cornered by Yumichika again. Somehow he managed to find her no matter where she hid, like the Eleventh Division's linen closet or the mysterious library that almost no one knew about. Was she really that interesting? Probably not but her 'secret' that she refused to tell him was.

It was driving Yumichika insane! Tsubaki was too stubborn for her own good and should embrace the catharsis that telling him all the details would bring. When he brought up her emotional constipation all he received was a slightly more intense death glare. He was immune to them anyway; she had used it too many times now.

When Yumichika finally challenged her to a fight over her secret, Tsubaki accepted. Maybe if she won he would leave it be. This was too optimistic of her; the fifth seat wasn't a pushover.

Their battle tore up the training yard, mainly because Tsubaki was swinging her sword haphazardly and catching the ground. Yumichika was acting more reserved than usual which pissed off Tsubaki for some reason. All that pent up emotion perhaps?

"Really, dear, you are going to have to try harder than that!" Yumichika taunted her. "Acting so angry isn't very beautiful you know."

Screw beauty! She wasn't interested in that. Tsubaki swung Hageshi no Shisa up and caught Yumichika's blade. They locked and the two pushed against each other. Tsubaki's height and weight gave her the advantage as she shoved down.

"So touchy. You know, you're acting like a moody teenage boy with a crush," Yumichika remarked offhand. He knew the idea was absurd but Tsubaki really was acting strange.

Suddenly Tsubaki's face turned bright red. "I do not have a crush!" She had only heard the last part of his sentence. And given herself away in the process.

"You have a crush!" Tsubaki's embarrassment gave Yumichika the upper hand, letting him push her back with enough force to making her fall down. "That was your secret! Why were you keeping that from me, I could help you!" He was acting like a girl in Tsubaki's opinion.

"Stop shouting! Someone will hear ya,"Tsubaki pushed herself up to see if anyone was watching. "And I don't need your help. I don't have a crush on anyone."

"You do too. You can't hide it from me. Now spill! Who is it? I can't image it would be anyone in the Eleventh. Hmmm, who could it be?" Yumichika was swept up in imaging the man who could make the strongest woman in the Eleventh blush like that. He wracked his brains trying to recall any names she had ever mentioned.

Tsubaki huffed, the fight now forgotten. She couldn't believe that she had given her secret away. At least he had no idea who she blushing over. And she would never tell him! "Keep imagining cause I'm not gonna tell you."

"So mean! Well, have you told him?"

"Told him what?"

"That you like him! Are you stupid? That's what you do!" Yumichika couldn't believe this girl sometimes. She was so obtuse.

"I can't do that!" Her face was getting redder now, "That's too weird! And it's not like he would like me back." She mumbled the last part, refusing to look at Yumichika.

"Awww, so cute!" He ignored her cry of 'I'm not cute' to start giving her advice. "You should tell him. You're statuesque and intense, men go crazy for that! And what could it hurt to tell him? You never know what he'll say." Yumichika was swept up in plans for makeovers, rehauls of closets, the whole works.

Tsubaki could just gape at the nonsense coming from her superior. Before she could sneak off, he grabbed her arm and began to drag her to the barracks.

* * *

She managed to escape Yumichika's clutches when Ikkaku busted down his room's door yelling about needed volunteers for some assignment. Tsubaki didn't bother asking the reason for the task before jumping on the assignment. Ikkaku seemed surprised but shrugged and told her to head to the front gate.

Rushing through the halls in case Yumichika decided he wasn't finished harping at her, Tsubaki was slightly disheveled when she arrived at the gate. When she finished straightening her clothing and sword she was greeted with a sight that brought a flush back to her face.

It seemed that her assignment was to escort a group of Fourth division members and that group happened to have Hanataro in it. _Speak of the devil._

The stupid advice of Yumichika came rushing back to her, '_You should confess!" _Tsubaki groaned internally. She had the worst luck.

At least someone was happy, "Tsubaki san! How are you? Are you our escort?" The other healers were shyer and let Hanataro speak for them. Little did Tsubaki know, there was a rumor about her in the Fourth. The other two healers she saved had gushed about a tall, female fighter that had saved them from her own comrades. Since the story was so odd, no one had believed them. But the small group was reconsidering that now.

"Yeah, I guess," Tsubaki responded. "So, what's the deal?" She probably should have been more attentive to Ikkaku.

"The Fourth needs to repair some damage to underground passages. There were some Hollows that got loose done there."

"And I'm the muscle, huh?" That figured. The Fourth was notoriously weak and more concerned with medicine and odd jobs than self-defense. How her division got stuck with the job was beyond her though.

"There have been too many incidents between our divisions so Captain Unohana suggested we work together," another Fourth member spoke up. The others still looked wary of her. Name dropping Unohana would make any Eleventh member thinking twice about harassing them.

"Ya don't say. Well, let's step to it," She was ready to get this over with. Prolonged exposure to Hanataro would make her a flustered wreck. Luckily, she was already embarrassed by Yumichika so she was more subdued.

'_You never know!'_ Gah, go away Yumichika hallucination!

The group headed off, with the healers in the lead. A small cough by her elbow made Tsubaki glance down. Hanataro's small smile greeted her. _Stop being so cute!_ "What?" Yeah, be cool and gruff that'll make him comfortable, not.

"I'm glad it was you who came to escort us. You're so strong and nice, Tsubaki san," he appeared embarrassed by that and once he gave her another smile moved back to his friends. He didn't notice the shocked face of Tsubaki or her blush.

She was gonna go insane by the end of the day.

* * *

The trip was pretty uneventful. There were a few small almost accidents from repairs but a group of healers were pretty handy in case of any injuries. Tsubaki mostly scanned for any odd reiatsu and hung back from the group.

She felt out of place and oddly shy. She wasn't shy but standoffish typically.

Hanataro would glance at her every so often, but so would the others. She must be interesting for some reason.

It was towards the end of the trip when Tsubaki felt the presence of a Hollow. It was strong too. One must have been hiding in the wreckage and been drawn out by the Shinigami.

"Get back," she shouted out to the healers. It would be best to get them out of her way. The Hollow was getting closer so she rushed forward into a side tunnel to meet it.

Deep in the tunnel now, she could see the strange beast. It was large, with a hulking frame. Thick set arms prop up its weight, while a tail lashed behind it. _So it might not move its body fast but it can strike fast. _Tsubaki wasn't fighting another Shinigami from her division. The rules didn't apply here. She needed to fight smarter than usual.

_Let me out Tsu chan. _Shisa's voice called out to her. He was feisty today it seemed. "Fine! We'll finish this quick. Send Forth Bells!" Her shinkai's release turned her blade into two long blades that gleamed red and gold. Around her neck a harness of bells formed.

Tsubaki struck out with her blades, but the Hollow blocked her with a meaty forearm. They were tough and her blades refused to pierce them. Grunting, she leapt back. Again and again she tried to get through but the tunnel was smaller than she was used to and stopped her from getting around the Hollow to its exposed back.

Its tail shot out from nowhere and landed a blow on her. She slammed into the wall and had the wind knocked out of her.

"Tsubaki san!" Was that Hanataro? No! He was running towards her, without any care for himself. She watched as a claw tipped paw came down over him. Hanataro was flung away from her.

"You bastard!" That attack on Hanataro made Tsubaki get to her feet fast. Moving as low as she could, she took advantage of the Hollows distraction. _Like hell she would let some Hollow hurt someone as cute as Hanataro!_

One of her twin blades went under the Hollow's arm and the other blocked a return attack. She had luck on her side though; her blade found the Hollow hole. The beast shrieked and dissolved in ash, purified by her zanpakuto. Her shinkai reverted back as she dashed over to Hanataro.

Tsubaki propped him up. He didn't look too injured. Hanataro's eyes opened when she moved him.

"You think I'm cute?" Oh god had she said that aloud? Yumichika had gotten to her, hadn't he? What could she say to that?

"U-uh, um, maybe?" Where had the strong, badass Tsubaki gone? It was like she was some school girl not a member of the Eleventh.

Hanataro just smiled at her. Tsubaki's face gave her emotions away.

Tsubaki carried him back to the main group who were panicking in the main tunnel where she had left them. They crowded around her, worrying over Hanataro and ignoring her for the most part. She wasn't injured. Hanataro assured them that he was fine. Being the highest ranking member present, he had chosen to aid their escort in the fight. Tsubaki thought he was just stupid.

On the walk back to the Fourth, Tsubaki was flanked by Hanataro. He didn't say anything to her and she was too embarrassed to talk. She could only imagine the ridicule she would experience when he told his division of the barbaric woman that confessed to him.

Such thoughts kept her from noticing that Hanataro didn't appear too displeased by her.

When the other healers thanked her and left, Tsubaki turned to leave. A small hand on her wrist stopped her.

Hanataro hadn't gone with his friends. He glanced up at her for a moment before saying, "I-I just wanted to say that I admire you very much, Tsubaki san. Would you, would you mind if I, uh, called on you?"

Called on her? Did that mean he wanted to hang out? "Sure?" Tsubaki was confused by this new development. He didn't ignore her or outright reject her but wanted to be friends? Accepting the fact that she wouldn't be seen as a romantic interest by the smaller man, Tsubaki would take what she could get.

Hanataro's face lit up with a blush and he lurched forward to wrap his arms around her before scurrying off.

* * *

Tsubaki walked in a daze back to the barracks. Yumichika found her staring at a scroll in the hallway. "What's wrong with you?" He tried to look at her face.

"He said he wanted to 'call on me'," Tsubaki's confused face turned to him.

"Call on you!" Yumichika screeched out. His tomboy had a gentleman caller! She must have taken his gracious advice.

"What does that mean?" Tsubaki was still torn over receiving physical affection from someone she was sure didn't like her.

"He likes you, idiot!"

And that was how Tsubaki fainted in the middle of the Eleventh's barrack's hallway.


	4. Chapter 4

_Author's note_

_Another chapter! I celebrated the end of finals and went out last night so this chapter was a bit later than I wanted. I leave Seoul on Sunday so I may not update for a few days. I'm pretty happy with how this is turning out._

_Some notes. I think that handsome is a way to describe looks for all people. If you read Austen, many of her female characters are described as handsome. I envision Tsubaki as one of those women. She's not beautiful or pretty but this has an attractiveness to her. Keep that in mind. I also want to convey her growth in accepting how she feels for Hanataro. This is a little hard for me and I hope the chapter makes sense. I'm a little idealistic in my romances...__The next chapters will have more drama, I think! _

_Thanks to Squalo King, Rukiruki86, Mickey Swagmuffins (gracious that's unique), and Nasha Rei-kun. Reviews make my day! I'm glad you all like it so far! Keep sending in reviews!_

* * *

Hanataro turned out to be the epitome of a gentleman caller.

Tsubaki assumed that he was afraid of the Eleventh's because their main form of communication was sending letters back and forth. Maybe he was just busy at the Fourth like she was at the Eleventh. Tsubaki had assumed he would hang out with her or whatever was typical for dating.

She had no experience in romantic endeavors; she was more familiar with one night stands after a night at the bar. Even then she hadn't been very successful.

The letters contained accounts of things done that day, observations about people in their divisions, medical advice from Hanataro, self-defense tips from Tsubaki, and questions for each other to answer. Tsubaki definitely thought this was different than how other couples got used to their partners.

It suited them, she thought. They hadn't really been aware of the existence of the other before meeting in the medical bay. And then they hadn't talked about anything. The letters made up for that. Neither of them brought up the question of what they were exactly.

Yumichika still didn't know who was sending the letters, not from lacking of trying. She had put aside her pride and confided in him about her concerns.

Tsubaki preferred the letters to speaking face to face. They had a sense of intimacy while keeping a distance that allowed her to be a bit more honest with herself.

Her one embarrassment was her writing skills. Growing up in the slums had put her behind academically. The schooling at the Academy was basic at best and she had slacked off in class. Being able to write and read official documents was not very helpful for penning love notes. Her responses lacked the finesse of Hanataro's.

On top of her chest of drawers sat a stack of dictionaries and kanji guides. Her scrawl looked rough next to Hanataro's flowing penmanship. But he never mentioned it or corrected her.

One letter mentioned the recent dwindling of medicinal herbs at the Fourth. Hanataro enjoyed using and learning about the old art of herbology. He was in charge of the supplies for the healers, so the duty of obtaining more fell to him.

She immediately thought of the smaller Shinigami struggling through the woods and somehow being attacked by wild animals. With his luck that was a serious possibility.

Her next letter to him suggested that she accompany him. His response was enthusiastic and went on about the how nice the weather would be that weekend and how he had always wanted company on his trips. Then he mentioned that it would make a lovely first date.

In her concern she hadn't considered she was for all purposes asking him on a date. Now her mind ran into a panic.

Yumichika would help her! He would know how she should act. The women's magazines she snuck into the barracks were no help. They assumed one would know the basics. Tsubaki was confused more than ever.

"I asked him on a date by accident." Without any further warning she threw open the screen door of Yumichika's room. "Help me!"

Sputtering into his tea, Yumichika glared at Tsubaki. "Don't you ever knock? Wait, a date? You asked _him_ on a date!" Now he forgave her for being rude.

Thus began the torture of Tsubaki. "Where are you going? What does he like? We'll need to fix your hair. And your eyebrows. Do you own anything that's not black or work clothes? Any dresses? The date is in the woods? Really, Tsubaki?"

Yumichika tried to show Tsubaki how to make herself 'presentable', what to say in conversation, how to walk like a lady, and how to smile. It was a failure.

Most of his advice went over her head. Tsubaki was scrappy, scary, and aggressive, which was the opposite of how a girl 'should' act.

Well, fuck that. She'll do what she wants. She thinks Hanataro is cute but she likes herself the way she is.

If Hanataro told her he admired her when she had acted like herself and not how Yumichika said, then he must not care how girls acted.

But maybe she would do her hair…just in case.

* * *

The weekend came without event. She decided to leave her hair down and brush it smooth, a change from her sloppy braid. Tsubaki felt a bit out of sorts and nervous. She had donned one of her few yukata. It was a deep forest green with a pattern of flowers and small birds. It was plain but would hold up to hiking in the woods. Around her waist was a brown and gold obi tied in a plain knot. Her sister had sent her kimonos over the years but Tsubaki almost never wore them. Most were not long enough and didn't suit her.

Her sister must have a different image of her.

She turned to her mirror. Everything looked good, better than she expected. Even if you could see half of her calves and a bit more chest than acceptable.

The clock of her drawers told her she need to leave or be late for her date. She began the trip to the gates leading out to the wooded areas of Soul Society.

They had agreed to meet there for the sake of time. She arrived early and lent against the gate to wait.

"Tsubaki san!" Ah, there he was. Hanataro was running towards her. He had on his usual black Shinigami robes and a larger backpack. "Did you wait long?"

"Nah, just got here. You ready to go?"

"Ah, yes!" The pair began the trek to woods where Hanataro's herbs were. He knew the path very well, having been the one of the few volunteers for the job. Tsubaki thought a little higher of him. Most Shinigami didn't go out into the forest.

"You look nice," Hanataro's quiet voice drew Tsubaki from her thoughts.

"T-thanks, I don't dress like this often. It's from my sister," she was doing better at conversation.

"Your older sister, right? You've mentioned her before."

"Yeah, she's an entertainer in the South Rukongai so we don't see each other much. We're completely different; she's super short and ladylike."

"It'd be interesting to meet her. By the way have you ever been out here before?"

"No way, I'm stuck in the Eleventh usually. I'm too busy," Tsubaki got roped into all the jobs no one else wanted on top of her normal duties. "Do you always get stuck with herb duty?"

They had found the first of the herbs. "It's not so much getting stuck with it as choosing to. I like the quiet and calm of the forest," he answered as he bent to pick some sort of pale leaf. "Most people forget that Kido isn't the only way to heal. Herbs work just as well, sometimes better."

The pair continued on the trail, finding other herbs and flowers. Hanataro told her about the names and uses of the plants. Tsubaki had more fun watching Hanataro's face light up when he spoke. She was getting to know him better and felt more comfortable.

* * *

It was around two in the afternoon when Hanataro announced that they had found all they needed.

"But before we leave, I brought us some lunch. There's an old tree we can sit under ahead." Hanataro lead her off the trail to the biggest tree she had ever seen.

It must have been older than Chief Commander. The tree's limbs spread out far and its trunk was the size of small house. Green leaves waved overhead and vines climbed around the base. The tree's shade had created a small meadow underneath it. Hanataro lead her over to an exposed root where they sat down.

"I bought some of the red bean paste cake you like. Here," he handed her a couple of those cakes she loved. There were also onigiri in a container set between them. For a few moments all that could be heard was the quiet sound of chewing.

Tsubaki drew up her courage and decided to ask him a question that was nagging her, "Why did you want to go out with me? I'm as pretty or cute as other girls." She fidgeted with the edge of her sleeve, avoiding Hanataro's surprised look.

"Well, I was afraid to tell you this before but I've seen you around before. You've been to the Fourth quite a bit. You always looked so intimidating but cared about your friends."

Friends? He meant the idiots she brought to get healed after beating them in fights.

"And then you were so nice to me when those other Eleventh members bothered us and you saved me in the tunnels. I knew you were a good person then. You're pretty amazing!"

"Whatever you say. But you can think I'm 'amazing' and we'd still be friends. Do you really want to date me? Like doesn't that mean you like me, uh, r-romantically?" Damn this was hard to talk about.

He blushed then. "I do think you're handsome, Tsubaki. You're too strong to be just pretty. And I do like you romantically! I thought you understood that from my letters?" Oh god not the puppy eyes. "I should ask you why you'd agree to date me when I'm so small and weak compared to all the men in your division."

"T-that's besides the point," he didn't look satisfied with that. She sighed, "I don't like guys like me. I must be a failure as a woman but I like cute guys the best. Not brawny, tough guys." That was so embarrassing to admit. Tsubaki put a hand over her red face.

"We're a pair then. It doesn't matter that you are bigger or unladylike. There are all sorts of couples and we happen to be like this," he reached over for her free hand. Linking their fingers together, "If you're happy with it, let's be a couple."

Tsubaki looked over at him. He was to earnest for his own good. Throwing the regulations of the women's magazine and the advice of Yumichika to the wind, she followed her own instincts.

She reached for Hanataro's shoulder and drew him forward with their joined hands. This brought him almost into her lap. While he was still staring at her, she tilted his chin up and pressed her full lips against his thin ones.

It was a simple, chaste kiss but it made the two of them blush and break eye contact.

Hanataro snapped out of his daze when he remembered what time it was. "We have to go back now! I promised Captain Unohana I'd be back to help with restock tonight." He pulled her up as he hurried back to the trail.

That evening, the pair could be seen moving quickly through the streets of Seireitei still holding hands. Yumichika was on his way back to the barracks when he spied Tsubaki with Hanataro.

"Is that? It is! She's dating someone from the Fourth!" His cry of shock went unnoticed by the couple. Tsubaki was in for a long chat when she arrived back at the barracks.


	5. Chapter 5

_Author's Note_

_I finally have time to post this chapter! My trip back to the US was soooo long! But I did get the chance to write this while flying over the Pacific Ocean. This may mean that there are typos though and I tried my best to weed them out. I also wanted to get into the start of the drama. Writing tension is oddly hard. I must be the only person to never get into drama or fights. _

_I had our pair move forward a little. Hopefully, this is natural feeling? This is the hardest part to write, so I'm not completely satisfied with this chapter and might edit it later._

_Keep sending in reviews. I love getting notifications about favorites, follows, and reviews! I'd like to thank Squalo King, Nasha Rei-kun, and Lord Nighthammer for their feedback. There might be some competition for someone's heart, you'll have to keep reading!_

* * *

"Tsubaki, don't even try to hide it. I saw you with someone from he Fourth. You were on your date. You have to tell me who it is. And it's not for fun now. Do you understand what being involved with someone from the Fourth will cause?" Yumichika was serious for the first time since Tsubaki met him. He was worried for her.

"It is that important?" She was still reluctant about revealing Hanataro's identity.

"Of course it is! Have you forgotten that the Eleventh hates the Fourth on principle?" He shouted at her. They were standing in a deserted area of the offices. Yumichika drugged her there when she arrived back from her date.

"Okay, fine! It's Hanataro, the seventh seat." Tsubaki was upset that Yumichika would judge for her choice.

"Him? Of all the men in seireitei you chose him? Sure he's seated but not in a division that knows how to fight. The fourth is the worst opition of them all! Tsubaki stop pouting. I'm trying to get you to realize that this is a problem."

"It's not anyone's business but mine. I'll knock sense into anyone who bothers us."

"You know that can't work. The second word gets out here, the men are going to go berserk. You're not particularly liked around here." His words rang true but fell on deaf ears. Tsubaki had just been assured by Hanataro. There was no reasoning with her.

"I'll keep it quiet then. He won't mind. He likes me," she held onto that knowledge like a rope.

"Fine, don't come crying to me when you get hurt."

The two friends parted in a huff, angry at the stubbornness of the other. Tsubaki was confident that she could handle herself, forgetting that Yumichika was the one who helped her most.

* * *

A few weeks passed, marked only by the few letters Tsubaki and Hanataro managed to write in their spare time. A rash of hollow activity had sprung up in both the human and soul realms. Most of the lower ranking shinigami were sent on missions, including Tsubaki.

Personally, she liked the human realm. It was so interesting and advanced compared to the slums of her youth. She wandered around when not hunting Hollow since she was alone this time.

The mission went without hitch. She was good at hunting when there were no cute healers being distracting or enclosed spaces.

Before she returned to Seireitei, she had managed to "acquire" some gifts. There was a necklace for her sister, a new mirror for Yumichika since she was feeling apologetic, and a package of stationary for Hanataro. She had noticed that all his letters were written on different kinds. He would find it useful and enjoy them she thought. She was proud of her thoughtfulness.

So in a better mood than she left, Tsubaki returned to Seireitei.

The first thing she did after washing up at the barracks was to head off to deliver her gift to Hanataro.

She would hang around until he was done with his tasks and surprise him.

How she found herself in a hallway surrounded by group of female Fourth division members was beyond her. One moment she was strolling along then, bam, she was pushed into another hall.

They looked pretty meek, smaller than her and soft. But they had an aggressive aura. Only one had the guts to make eye contact with her. She must be the leader of this little group.

Tsubaki was no stranger to the meanness among girls. Usually she was the outsider to it, her height and strength paired with her disinterest kept her safe. But as a child, the other girls had picked at her gangly limbs and the stigma of her sister's then profession.

Her hackles rose. But she was confused as to why a group of Fourth division members had a bone to pick with her.

"You need to leave Hanataro alone," well that answered her question, "go mess around with some grunt from the Eleventh." Leader girl had some balls. The posse nodded in agreement and made similar comments.

"What's it to you? You have to hits for him, little girl?" Tsubaki acted as if she was disinterested with her, crossing her arms and cocking out a hip. This made her womanly figure more noticeable and the smaller healer flushed at the insult.

"You're going to get him hurt! Beside Hanataro deserves better than some slut from the Eleventh!"

Okay, now Tsubaki was starting to get mad. "Hey, watch you you're calling a slut. Be serious, all you want is to have him for yourselves. Don't get mad that Hanataro chose me." Tsubaki put her best glare on.

"T-that's not true! If you don't leave him alone, we'll-"

"Do what?" Surprised that her voice wasn't alone, Tsubaki turned to look behind her where the voice came from.

Behind her stood the Captain and Lieutenant of the Fourth Division. She hadn't even felt them approach!

"Captain!" Oh, so now the little girl was gonna play nice. "We were just-"

"Returning to your stations? Isane why don't you escort the ladies back to the ward?" Unohana's smile didn't look quite as motherly as usual. Tsubaki shivered a little. And she thought her captain was scary.

When Isane had herded the spiteful girls off, Unohana turned to Tsubaki. Even though Tsubaki wa far taller she felt small under the weight of the older woman's gaze.

"I hope the girls didn't bother you too much. Hanataro has somehow managed to acquire a fan club of sorts in the Fourth. You'll have to forgive them," the scary aura had left Unohana.

"It's fine. I don't take instruction from those who can't fight me honorably. But I hadn't expected to hear the Hanataro's so popular."

"Funny, isn't? He is very shy. But you're the same aren't you? Tsubaki was it?"

"Uh, yes." How on earth did the captain know her name?

"Hanataro has a tendency to recite his letters to you outloud when he's working in the herb room," Unohana smiled gently at this and Tsubaki's blush. "I hope you appreciate them."

Tsubaki nodded vigorously, "Of course! He means a lot to me." It was easy to tell the gentle eyed woman this.

"Good, I'd hate to hear that he was broken hearted due to some girl playing with him. He's a very important member of my division. I'm sure you understand."

Damn, underhanded threat from the supposedly sweet Fourth division captain. Tsubaki knew she was serious. "Yes, ma'am!" She'd give a hard time to anyone but this woman.

"That's relieving to hear. Now why don't you go find Hanataro he should be somewhere around here." With one more smile, the Captain walked off.

* * *

Promising to never cross Captain Unohana, Tsubaki went to follow the faint trace of Hanataro's reiatsu.

She followed the trail to a screen door in a far off hall. The barracks for the seated officers must be a part of the medical ward. And if the faint smell was anything to off of, his room was fairly close to the herb room.

Tsubaki raised a hand to tap on the frame of the screen when it slid open. Hanataro's face peered out at her in surprise.

"Tsubaki san! What are you doing here?" Surprised but not unhappy with her uninvited appearance.

"Just wanted to stop by. Got you something," she drew out the package from her robe, where it had been tucked. "From my trip to the human realm."

"So your mission went well? Oh, come in!" Realizing Tsubaki was standing awkwardly in the hall, Hanataro drew her into his room.

It was more spartan than Tsubaki had imagined. There was a plain black desk against the far wall and a dresser on the near one with a futon laid out between the furniture. No photos or collections lined the walls or surface of the dresser.

Tsubaki was drawn from her inspection when Hanataro lead her over to the sitting cushions place side by side next to a low table that she hadn't noticed.

"Um, it was easy. Just some Hollows." Being in his room felt odd. Almost no one had been in her room. "You've been busy?"

"Same old, same old," he was opening the plain white package now, "New papers! Thank you Tsubaki san. I was running low." He stood to place them on his desk.

She looked down with a pleased smirk. The earlier trouble with the girls and Yumichika's worries no longer in her mind.

When Hanataro returned to his seat, he fidgeted around enough to make Tsubaki wonder what was wrong with him.

"So do you want to, um, want to..." He flushed.

"Want to what?" Tsubaki had feeling that she knew what he meant but teasing would be fun. He looked so damned cute like that!

"You know! Tsubaki are you teasing me? That's not nice!" He huffed at her.

Still cute. She drew him close like she had at the tree. He was so light. This time she brought him onto her lap, only to enjoy his embarrassed face of course. Tsubaki was feeling bold now, more aggressive. Once she accepted her reactions to Hanataro and how she wanted to respond, her earlier shyness disappeared. She was the dominate one in this relationship, time to own it.

Even though he was sitting on her lap, he was bashfully avoiding her now heated gaze. Determined to make him respond, Tsubaki tilted his head so she could kiss the underside of his neck. It was a decidedly feline action, maybe Shisa was a bigger part of her personality than she admitted. That made him squirm.

Moving up to kissed on the side of his face. "Did you miss me?" Teasing was fun. That was defiantly Shisa's influence. Tsubaki was usually too busy being intimidating to be playful.

Hanataro was focused on her now. "Y-yes." He was still blushing.

She answered him with a kiss. This time it wasn't that chaste or simple. Women's magazines were pretty helpful in this department.

Eventually, Tsubaki cut off the kiss or kisses by then. She knew she should go back to the Eleventh. Hanataro seemed dazed by all the action.

"I should head back..." She trailed off.

Hanataro's gentlemanly nature started back up. "O-oh, is it that late? I'll walk you to the gate!"

Before they left, Tsubaki straightened up their clothes which had gotten a little rumpled. It was oddly satisfying to see Hanataro like that.

When they arrived at the front gate, Tsubaki spotted the presence of those girls from earlier. Throwing restraint to the wind, she turned to plant one last kiss on Hanataro. That would show them girls who was boss.

Leaving a stuttering Hanataro behind her, she made her way back to the Eleventh unaware of the future problems that action would bring.


	6. Chapter 6

_Author's Note_

_Here is the last(?) chapter of An Unconventional Relationship. I think it wrapped up pretty well. But I still might write a collection of mature oneshots? To practice my smut skills, haha. If there are any requests please send them in! I'll need some inspiration. _

_There will be some Ergo Proxy and Yowamushi Pedal fics coming up soon! If you want some something to watch or read, try these two! _

_Thanks for the reviews last chapter! I hope you enjoyed this little story. Please tell me any suggestions, corrections, or advice. I may come back and edit this story later. _

* * *

A thick blanket of tension smothered the training field. Tsubaki was leading several squads' worth of men through drills that morning. She hadn't noticed the strange looks her fellow division members gave her but by noon the stares had turned into grumbles. At first she had assumed they were just in a foul mood then she heard exactly what they were saying.

"I refuse to listen some whore that's sleeping with a Fourth weakling."

"Who does she think she is?"

"What's wrong with her?"

"Ruining the reputation of the Eleventh."

Yumichika was right. Somehow word had gotten out about her relationship and the men were reacting like he predicted.

Tsubaki wanted to pretend that the words didn't hurt but it cut that the men she had fought and bleed with would turn on her. She was a seated officer now; she had lead training even before that. These men knew her and she thought they had respected her.

She couldn't take it anymore. "Who has the balls to stop bitching and act like a man? Huh?" Tsubaki shouted out her challenge. A hush fell over the field.

"You fuckin' that guy from the Fourth?" A voice rang out but no one stepped forward.

At least Hanataro's name hadn't come up. He wasn't involved yet. "What if I am? That any of your business?"

A new murmur rose up from the crowd. A familiar face emerged. It was her friend from the slums that had also joined the Eleventh.

"So it's true?" He didn't look pleased.

"I'll only say it once. I'm seeing a Fourth Division member, if anyone has a problem with that you can fight it out with me!" Best get this done with now. She knew that the men were upset now so a fight was inevitable.

Thus began the hardest fights of Tsubaki's life. To put it simply, a battle royal started after her challenge. Man after man charged at her, sword swinging wildly, ready to stop her insult to the Eleventh. Countless blows were exchanged. She managed to stay on her feet and withstand physical and verbal attacks. By the time her friend stepped up, she was swaying.

"Why couldn't you just stick with your own kind, Tsubaki?" He spat out.

"Don't ask me that. I shouldn't have to only choose from my own division." The two ran at each other, blades raised. The ringing sound of metal clashing jarred Tsubaki's ears.

"You could have chosen me!" He was jealous. Tsubaki was shocked by this. She had never thought that her fellow slum rat was interested in her. All she thought of him was a comrade. Sure, she'd drag his ass to the healers, that didn't mean she was after his dick! Men!

Her inattention allowed a swing to connect. Her side stung like a line of fire had hit her, not a blade.

That blow pushed her over the edge. Exhausted and in pain. Tsubaki fell to her knees. Suddenly a arm was around her shoulders.

Yumichika had arrived.

"Stupid girl, I told you this would happen," he whispered to her. "You! Get your ass to the offices; I'll deal with you later." Yumichika was ready to give this idiot the beating of his life. A fight like this wasn't honorable or enjoyable. Tsubaki was too stubborn to back down and her opponents were just as pig headed.

He swung Tsubaki into her arms. The way he was handling her would have sent her into conniptions any other time, so her injury was be more serious than he first thought.

* * *

He shunpo'd to the Fourth division where he would drop off Tsubaki and find her beau. Someone had to look out for her.

Yumichika entrusted Tsubaki to a pair of healers in the medical ward at the Fourth. They had informed him that she was just exhausted and that the luck strike had been a deep hit but not a serious injury. Kido could heal the wound but she needed rest.

Reassured, he left Tsubaki in a recovery room to find Hanataro. He would speak to him man to man.

He found the healer making rounds in another part of the Fourth's patient's rooms. The surprised expression on Hanataro's face told Yumichika that he hadn't heard of Tsubaki's arrival yet.

"Ah, can I help you Eleventh san?" At least the boy was polite. Still Yumichika couldn't understand what Tsubaki saw in him.

"Actually, you can. Is there somewhere we can talk?"

"Um, there's an empty room over here," he lead them to a nearby door, "Can I ask you what the problem is?"

"The problem is you dating Tsubaki," Yumichika was blunt. The smaller man spluttered and tried to deny any involvement. "She told me all about it; I appreciate the effort but listen up."

"She did? Why do you want to talk to me?"

"I want to tell you that Tsubaki just got into a fight because of you. She fought several squads' worth of men since it got out she was seeing someone from the Fourth. No one else knows it's you so you won't be attacked. But Tsubaki? She's going to be harassed daily now." Yumichika leveled an annoyed glare at Hanataro.

"What! How could they hurt her? Why would they do that?" He was distressed.

"Because you're weak. And because Tsubaki had her fair share of admirers in the Eleventh who were jealous. I tried to warn her! She refused to listen."

"Because of me?" He had never considered that Tsubaki would be hurt.

"Yes. If I was you, I would think about what the right thing to do now is." With that, Yumichika left the room to return back to the Eleventh division.

* * *

A breeze passed through the window in Tsubaki's room. Linen curtains rustled softly. Eyes flickered between lids before dark lashes rose, revealing green irises.

Tsubaki turned her head to find that Hanataro was sitting by her bedside. She smiled slightly before she noticed his odd expression. Instead to the happy, relaxed expression he often wore, a grimace marred his face. Tsubaki had never seen him like this.

"Hanataro? What am I doing here?"

He jolted at her voice but didn't look at her. Tsubaki felt odd; he never acted like this. He couldn't know about the fight and if he did know she got in a fight he won't know the reason. So why was he upset.

"Please, what's wrong?"

"We should stop seeing each other," his quiet voice felt like a slap to Tsubaki. Why was he saying this.

"You mean break up? Why? Did I do something?"

"No! I just….I can't….the thought of you getting hurt…." He paused to gather himself. "It's not your fault, it's mine. You should have someone that can protect you. I'm sorry!"

Hanataro got up and hurried out of the room. He had never looked at Tsubaki once during their exchange. If he had, he would have seen the confused and then heartbroken expression on her face. It was ironic that Unohana had warned her to not hurt Hanataro and then he went and sprang this on her.

She didn't have enough strength to get up and follow him. Her head fell back onto the pillow; tears gathered in her eyes.

This was her first experience with heartache.

* * *

When Tsubaki returned to the Eleventh Division, Yumichika attached himself to her. He rarely left her alone so he could make sure that another fight didn't break out. The day she finally told him that Hanataro had broken up with her, he had to feign surprise. There was no guilt though. Yumichika had never told him to break up with her specifically. The healer had made the right choice.

Tsubaki was returning to her moody former self. Instead of humoring Yumichika or acting cute, she threw herself into training. She took as many missions as she could. Little by little, the men who had scorned her became her comrades again.

Tsubaki's friend remained cold to her. And she didn't really want to hang around with him either. Her tolerance for his company would probably never come back.

Tsubaki didn't see Hanataro at all. She was avoiding him with a passion. The fledgling self confidence that their relationship had grown was squashed. She still had that attraction to him though. To protect her heart she avoided the Fourth or going out.

Each night tears gathered in her eyes when she thought about why he broke up with her.

* * *

Hanataro wasn't faring well either. Where he had was cheery before he was now gloomy. His fellow division members and friends noticed this change.

Whenever someone confronted him, he avoided the problem.

When his work became noticeably different, Unohana stepped in. She had always regarded Hanataro fondly. He was a good worker and had a talent for healing. She would get to the bottom of the matter.

The Captain found Hanataro listlessly organizing the herb cabinets. The room was darker than usual but very organized. He had retreated to the storage room more than usual.

He turned and noticed his Captain standing in the door way with a thoughtful expression. "Captain! I was just putting away some new stock."

"Very good. I've noticed you been back here quite often."

"Well, there's always something to do," he gave a nervous chuckle. "Was there something I could do for you, Captain Unohana?"

"You could tell me what has you so upset. I've noticed that you are not your usual self. Is it something to do with that young lady from the Eleventh?"

How had she known about Tsubaki? Just the thought of her made Hanataro's shoulders slump.

"I decided that it was best we separate."

Unohana hadn't expected Hanataro to say that. She was sure that the girl had been the cause of his mood. "Why would do that?"

"She had come in with injuries from a fight. It was because of me that her division turned on her. I'm not strong enough to protect her!"

"That's no reason to leave a girl that stood up to me about your relationship. You do realize that she probably knew what would happen? She is a fighter and that won't change because of you. You should trust her to take care of herself."

"But, I can't accept that'd she'd get hurt because of me. There are lots of other guys she could date."

"Did she ever tell you that she didn't like that you are a healer? The Eleventh division is always injured. Captain Kenpachi would step in before anything serious happened. Do you think she is happy now?"

"Is she happy? I hadn't thought of that…" he had been too swept up in his own emotions.

"I doubt she is. Your intentions sound good but to her it would be a slap in the face. Girls who look tough can be delicate on the inside," Unohana gave Hanataro a knowing smile. "Why don't you think about whether you really want to do?"

His captain swept out of the room, her white coat fluttering behind her. The room appeared so empty without the taller woman. Speaking of taller woman, Hanataro had someone to visit.

* * *

Tsubaki awoke to loud footsteps outside her room. Stumbling out of her futon and rubbing the sleep out of her eyes, she moved to slide open her door. Before she could, someone threw it open.

On her knees, Tsubaki looked up at Hanataro. He was panting like he had run a mile. After he realized that she was undressed he closed the door. "Sorry! Uh, I'll wait a moment."

She put on a white robe and stepped into the hall. Hanataro wasn't alone; he had managed to get a crowd of Eleventh members staring down at him. He must have caused a ruckus by running to her room in the midst of unfriendly territory.

"Tsubaki, I came to ask your forgiveness! It was wrong of me to doubt you. I know I'm weak but I should have supported you, not abandon you." He bowed low to her.

The group of men surrounding the pair looked at Tsubaki for her reaction. Some were impressed that a weakling would come into the Eleventh's barracks to confess to Tsubaki.

She looked up and saw Yumichika in his sleep wear. He nodded in encouragement to her. Or that's what she took it to be.

Too embarrassed to talk in front of her comrades, she grabbed Hanataro by his shirt to drag him into her room. "Nobody better come in here. Now scat!"

He was staring up at her from the floor. Tsubaki kneeled down next to him, "I thought about you every day. I was sure you wanted to stop dating the barbarian woman. Are you sure you want to be with me?"

"Yes! I wasn't sure you would be happy with a weakling like me."

"You're not weak. It took a lot of guts to come here. But I like that you're kind and sweet. Didn't we talk about this before?" Tsubaki smiled at him. She'd forgive him for this. He was too thoughtful sometimes but she admired that.

"Tsubaki…I love you, you know that right?"

She hummed in response, too focused on his lips. She pulled his head up and towards her. The kiss was all the sweeter since it had been so long. The pair were so wrapped up in each other that they didn't notice the screen door slide open.

Yumichika's head appeared alongside a good amount of the men from the hall. He cooed at them for being so sweet. Tsubaki's head snapped around to start yelling at the louts for spying on them.

After that night, Tsubaki and Hanataro's relationship gained the approval of, or at least was tolerated by, the Eleventh.


End file.
